


Boys

by Ekala



Series: Tron Drabbles, 7/3/12 [3]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Junior/Gem for no reason other than he would probably be a sleaze about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys

Users had become something of a common sight in the city. She welcomed several of them every day, though they were not her own preference.

Still, this boy was different. He kept sneaking glances at her, flushing when she smiled at him, wanting her attention but not taking it.

Reminded her of a certain attendant, before he had become too self-important. More attractive, though. Almost her type. Certainly attractive enough to have some fun with.

She slid easily into the seat next to him, side pressed against his and arm around his back. He stared, and stared, and opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak but then didn’t. She quirked an eyebrow. His stare shifted, looking at her in a way she had come to expect more.

She smiled slowly, getting up and leading him to one of the back rooms. He proceeded to take advantage of her in several lovely ways, including some she’d never had before.

He still couldn’t meet her eyes without flushing. Maybe she could keep him.


End file.
